Lovin' Men
by o-Meep-o
Summary: AU. Naruto is a host at a popular club in the Shinjuku ward of Tokyo. He was mentored by the No. 1 host, loved by the No. 1 host, and became the No. 1 host of the same club. One night, one misunderstanding, leads to the end of things that once were and the beginning of things that were meant to be. Follow Naruto as he goes through the motions of Loving Men. SasuxNaru Mainly.


Hallo! Everybody! So. In the spirit of having to drag my ass back to what I like to call the Hell Hole. (Buffy Reference) Yey. I decided to get back to work on my stories. Since I only have like 5 classes this year I'll use my off period to write this story and finish A2S and DIKY! I already started. But anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this story. Drop some reviews and let me know what you think or I just might die *-* Oh. Btdubbs there is like OOC Nauto. Like seriously. And some OOC Sasuke definitely but I tried to keep his manly demeanor in the beginning of this story.. Eh heh.

_'Thoughts'_

Phone calls

"Chat"

* * *

"Everyone. Thank you for being hee so early. Before the customers arrive I wanted to hand out last months salary and announce last months highest salary earners." A man with white hair said from behind his mask, the eyepatch covering up half his face as he stood in front of a group of beautiful young hosts in his Tuxedo.

"Last month number one was Sasuke Uchiha, Thanks for the hard work."

"Number 2 was , unfortunately, Naruto Namikaze, please try harder this month."

"Here in Shinjuku alone there has been a flood of host clubs even while in a recession you must strive to keep your customers, don't lose them to any other clubs, communicate with your customers and offer them any service, Please work hard!"

* * *

Club. Opening Time.

* * *

"You are so not fair." Naruto said as he sat down on one of the plush white sofa's of the customer lounge.

"Huh? And why is that?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto pull out a cigarette. He pulled out his own lighter and put it to Naruto's cigarette, lighting it instantly.

"Because. All your clients are younger girls and I get all the older women. It's just not fair!" Naruto exclaimed inhaling on his cigarette.

"It is not! Since your customers are older women you get way higher tips! Lately I havent gotten much" Sasuke said in his beautiful tenor as he slipped his lighter back into his pocket and sunk into the comfortable couch.

"But it's different. Most of the time customers don't like the number two guy and I am your senior..." Naruto said holding his cigarette between his teeth.

"Pfft says you. I admired you when I was in highschool, It's also the reason i became a host, Just like alot of the guys in this club." Sasuke said as he leaned forward his dark eyes roaming the body of his senpai.

Naruto hmphed putting out his cancer stick.

"Your mom sure didn't like that. Anyway I am just an old man"

'_Even though I am only 26' Naruto thought to himself._

"You shouldn't say stuff like that" Naruto said letting his head fall over the back of the sofa.

Sasuke chuckled getting up from his spot on the couch and sitting next to his senpai getting all up in his personal bubble.

"...Naruto.. I heard from Kakashi.. Are you really bi?" Sasuke asked sliding his tongue against the smooth skin of Naruto's neck.

Naruto jolted sitting up slowly while putting his hands on his face.

"Wait a minute. while it's not like I exactly hide it! You really shouldn't say and do things like that in a place like this!" Naruto said, a blush on his cheeks.

"Hmm. What about me? I don't mind having sex with a guy if it's with you. I would do whatever you wanted to your body. Just. For. You." Sasuke whispered in his ear. Naruto shivered leaning towards Sasuke.

At the front of the club.

"Welcome?" Kakashi said to the tall dark and handsome male entering the club. Noting the sunglasses he slid his hand under the owner podium for his gun.

"Is there a certain person you wish to see?" Kakashi asked slipping his hand off the gun when he didn't sense a threat from the suspicious guy.

"Does a guy named Naru work here? The stranger asked removing his sun glasses. Showing off his golden slits and small red triangle like tattoos up under them.

"Naru? Alright this way please. Just a moment" Kakashi said leading the man towards his host.

"Sorry, Sorry Naru there's a customer here asking for you." He said walking up to the two bickering people on the white sofa.

"He's a man but he doesn't feel like a recruiter. It's fine so go meet with him." Kakashi aid staring him down with his one eye.

Naruto just glanced over at the section where the man had been seated, even though he could only see the back of the mans head he looked good enough, and tall.

"Alright I'll meet with him." Naruto said getting up from his seat as Sasuke sat back in the sofa lighting his own cig, his dark eyes watching Naruto over his pale hand, like a predator watching it's prey. Or at least that's how Sasuke wanted it.

He walked across the black and silver marble floor decorated in an aztec fashion. His reflection reflecting brightly in the shiny floor to ceiling mirrors as he slowly made his way to stand in front of the man seated man who was sipping on what looked like a tonic.

"I am Naru as you requested. Thank you for choosing me" His blonde hair shivered in the air even though there was no wind. The man completely captivated by his fierce blue eyes nodded his head slowly and tilted his head to the side. Naruto did as he was asked and sat down next to the man.

"You're Naru?" The man asked surprised.

_'What's up with him?' Naruto thought to himself._

"I bet it's a nice job. Just mixing drinks and playing with women. Moreover you get paid for it too. Did you get those earrings from a woman too?" The stranger asked as he watched Naruto mix a drink for himself.

Naruto gave a strained smile.

_'Asshole'_

" Yes.. Naruto acknowledged slowly.. they're from a client. They like for me to wear nice things."

"So that's how you wrangled money out of my sister too?" The man asked.

Naruto was frozen on the spot.

_'What was he talking about?'_

"What exactly are you talking about?" Naruto asked him, sipping his drink lightly, his tone getting defensive.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka" The slitted eyed man said sitting forward.

"Huh?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Do you not understand by hearing my name?" Kiba said, his voice raising slightly.

Kiba slammed his fist on the glass table at his knees.

"Hana Inuzuka! She's one of your clients isn't she?!" Kiba exclaimed passionately.

"But it seems you don't know her by just hearing her name. Anyway, it's your goddamn fault my sister has done illegal things for money so she can come and see you!" Kiba said smacking his hand against his knee angrily.

"This is done. You better stop tempting her with your illusive charms. From now on she won't be coming here." Kiba said sipping his drink.

"Who do you think you are?Coming into my work place and telling me what to do. You think the manner in which you are asking me will get you anywhere also. Funny." Naruto asked hiding his smile behind his hand as he pierced the slit-eyed man with his own slitted eyes.

"What?!" Kiba said standing up from the silver plush sofa in a rush.

"Calm down. You're disturbing the other customers." Naruto tapping Kiba's suit jacket lightly.

"Now I duly note what you are saying but, You cannot ask me to give up any of my clients." Naruto smiled, one of a Cheshire cat.

"But if you became my client..." Naruto let the sentence run off with a sickeningly sweet smile.

_'He won't agree of course'_

"Fine. If that will keep you off my sisters back." Kiba sighed defeated.

"Oh? You're homo?" Naruto asked lightly.

"No but I want to keep you away from my sister. and if this is what I have to do I will do it." Kiba said heatedly.

"Alright" Naruto smirked getting up from his seat he walked off slowly expecting the man to follow, follow he did.

Kakashi walked past Naruto giving him the look that he'll be out for a while. Kakashi nodded and went back to counting his money.

* * *

At Kiba's Place.

* * *

Kiba clicked on the lights in his apartment while Naruto walked around as he slipped his suit jacket off, taking a look around.

"So? Why did I have to bring you to my place?" Kiba asked rubbing his temples.

"I told you. Is what the client does."

Kiba said nothing as he leaned against the door they just came through.

_'What dumbass would believe that?'_

"Where's Hana? Does she not live with you?" Naruto asked being more than a little nosy.

"How do you not know that she lives with our parents? Do you not talk to your clients?" Kiba huffed out.

_'There's no reason I would know that' Naruto grumbled in his head._

"Wait. I'll make coffee. I'm not like all those other people so don't look at me like that." Kiba said as he went into the kitchen and brewed up some coffee.

When the coffee was done Kiba filled two mugs and brought one to Naruto and one for himself not noticing his tie almost emerging itself into his mug of hot coffee but, Naruto did and pulled on it s it'd come out the coffee.

Kiba gasped and jumped back, also dropping the mugs of coffee on the wooden floor. Gripping his neck fiercely as he panted a little.

"Why did you freak out like that?"

_'It's just like that time in club when I touched his neck'_

Naruto smirked.

"So your neck is sensitive eh? Do you have some type of strangle me fetish?" Naruto whispered to Kiba as he stepped up to his height on the second piece of wooden flooring pushing his tie against his throat.

"Stop it." Kiba growled out, his face becoming flushed.

"Don't you want your cute little sister to stop playing with hosts?" Naruto asked threateningly as his lips descended onto Kiba's, stopping his sentence.

He smiled when he pulled back from Kiba's lips, licking his own s if he just tasted a delicious lollipop. He watched Kiba grit his teeth as he bit out his next words.

"You're crazy to go and do something like this.."

Naruto yanked own his tie and Kiba growled, his body quivering.

"You don't have any room to say things like that when you have such a fetish" Naruto gloated unbuttoning Kiba's shirt.

"Honestly a guy like you has his limits, but strip him down to his skin and see what he's really like. People like me might be "Crazy" but it's much better than being suppressed like you!" Naruto purred out, pushing Kiba's shirt off his shoulders.

"Just make yourself feel good. No one can blame you for that." Naruto said as he dragged Kiba to the bedroom by his tie.

* * *

In The Bedroom.

* * *

"Stop resisting me" Naruto smirked from his pot on top of Kiba as he licked his neck. He glanced at the tie he had discarded over the headboard and grabbed it.

"Now. Now. Don't be stubborn. This will be the best sex you've ever had" Naruto smiled out snapping the tie.

"Now say: Do it please" Naruto growled out.

"Do it. Please." Kiba panted out.

"Should've just said that when we started sexy" Naruto said as he wrapped the tie around Kiba's neck as he slid over his face putting his ass over Kiba's mouth, and putting the longer end of the tie in his mouth and pulling on it.

"You want to feel the thrill of doing it with someone who might kill you. I understand you." Naruto said around the tie in his mouth.

"It was really stupid to be bothered with appearances and ignore things that turn you on idiot. I don't care about trivial things like gender. Men or Women. It's all the same if I'm turned on." Naruto groaned out throwing his head back as he slid down on Kiba's cock. Pulling the tie tighter.

The night went on.

* * *

Until Next Time? Is there a next time?! I dunno! D: Ja Ne!

-Love o-Meep-o


End file.
